prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 21, 2009 Superstars results
The May 21, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky on May 18, 2009. Summary Just four days after the gavel dropped for many Superstars at Judgment Day, six men faced off in three, separate grueling bouts - including an ECW Title Match - during "WWE Superstars" Thursday night on WGN America. Don't know where to catch "WWE Superstars"? Find WGN America in your area. Can't see "WWE Superstars" on WGN America in your area? Stay with WWE.com for full results, photos and video clips of all the action. After challenging Tommy Dreamer to face him for his ECW Title, Christian and the ECW Original fought to a No Contest after Jack Swagger interjected himself into the fray. On Sunday, Captain Charisma outsmarted "The All-American American," and ended up walking out of Judgment Day as champion. This did not please Swagger, who had lost his championship rematch just days prior. And, to add fuel to the two-time All-American's fire, Christian challenged Dreamer to a title match Thursday night. As would be expected from the two ring warriors, Christian and Dreamer both fought valiantly against one another with the much coveted ECW Title on the line - that is - until Swagger made himself an unwanted addition. Despite the former champion's interference resulting in a quick exit courtesy of the ECW Champion and his challenger, Swagger was the one smiling as he walked to the locker room. What was "The All-American American" smiling about? Does Swagger have something planned for this Tuesday night following his disruption on "WWE Superstars"? And, will Tommy Dreamer get another opportunity to go for the Extreme gold before his contract expires next month? Last week on Raw, Kofi Kingston was on the winning side of tag team action against William Regal & Matt Hardy. This week on "WWE Superstars," The Jamaican Superstar continued his winning ways as he outshined the Englishman in one-on-one action. Although both have clashing mat styles, Kingston & Regal proved to be fierce competitors as they took each other to their limits. As it appeared that William Regal was closing in on the former Intercontinental Champion, looking to deliver a vicious knee with his exposed knee brace, all he got was a little Trouble in Paradise courtesy of the high-flying Superstar. Even though Regal is an in-ring veteran and a master of his craft, Kingston's winning streak continued, and the Englishman was sent to the locker room trying to get his head back on straight. Both Jericho and The Straightedge Superstar were looking to avenge their respective losses from Judgment Day as they met on "WWE Superstars." Ultimately, it was Mr. Money in the Bank, CM Punk, who proved victorious, but Jericho had the last laugh. This wasn't the first time these two have done battle, and much like their past encounters, could be considered a tutorial on the intestinal fortitude it takes to become a top WWE Superstar. All the way to the finish, the two ring titans were evenly matched, with Jericho reversing the Go To Sleep into the Walls of Jericho. But Punk fought back, countering the nefarious Superstar's lethal submission maneuver into a roll-up for the win. It was no surprise that the first-ever Undisputed Champion was not pleased with the end-result, and he aired his frustrations by nailing a Codebreaker on the celebrating Mr. Money in the Bank, leaving Punk writhing in pain as "WWE Superstars" went off the air. Results ; ; *Christian © vs. Tommy Dreamer for the ECW Championship ended in a no contest (12:36) *Kofi Kingston defeated William Regal (4:18) *CM Punk defeated Chris Jericho (12:08) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.1.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.2.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.3.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.4.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.5.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.6.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.7.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.8.jpg 5.21.09 WWE Superstars.9.jpg External links * #6 results Category:2009 television events